Liberty City (3D Universum)
Liberty City kommt im 3D Universum in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories vor. Die Stadt liegt an der Ostküste von Amerika und erinnert stark an die reale Stadt New York City, aber die neugestaltete Version von Liberty City aus der GTA IV Era zeigt zeigt erst besonders deutliche visuelle Parallelen auf. Die Liberty City Version von GTA III, GTA Advance und GTA: Liberty City Stories basiert auf New York City, Detroit, Philadelphia und Chicago während die Version von Liberty City aus der GTA IV Era nur auf New York City basiert. Dies wurde erstmals im Juli 2012 auf der Rockstar Games Newswire Seite bekannt gegeben. Geschichte Der Liberty Tree schreibt in seiner Oktober-Ausgabe von 1998, dass Liberty City sein 200-jähriges Jubiläum feiern würde, demnach wurde die Stadt 1798 gegründet. Über die weitere Geschichte von Liberty City ist so gut wie kein Wort in der Serie gefallen. Und eine wohl unverwertbare Info gibt es auf Chatterbox FM zu hören, wo Lazlow sagt, dass Liberty eine Kirche, eine Viehweide und drei Häuser war, als das Telefon erfunden wurde (1870 wurden erste Versuche angefangen). Wappen Ein Wappen ist in der offiziellen Spielanleitung auf Seite 19 (PC-Version) zu finden. Es ist ein Kreis, in dem drei verschiedene Farben zu finden sind: Schwarz, blau und orange. Das eigentliche Wappen ist in vier Teile unterteilt. Der erste, orange Teil zeigt eine MP5 oder ein Schiff. Im zweiten Teil – dem blauen – findet sich so ein Objekt wieder. Unter diesem Symbol befindet sich eine Fabrik, Stadt oder Festung auf einem Felsen oder Berg, der im Wasser liegt, nahe liegend, dass es eine Insel sein soll. Außerdem steht darauf: Siglvm-Civitatig-Doraci. "Sigilum Civitatis" bedeutet "Stadtsiegel" oder "Siegel der Stadt", was "Doraci" heißen soll, ist unklar. Politik Es gab in der bekannten GTA-Geschichte zwei Bürgermeister: Roger C. Hole (1992 bis 1998) und Miles O’Donovan (1998 bis 20??). Hole fungierte sechs Jahre als Bürgermeister der Stadt, bis er 1998 beim Joggen von Toni Cipriani ermordet wurde. Es fanden Neuwahlen statt, an denen auch Donald Love teilnahm. Er verlor allerdings und O’Donovan, der sich ebenfalls als Kandidat meldete, gewann. Wie lange er in seinem Amt blieb, ist unbekannt. Zeitung Siehe Liberty Tree (Tageszeitung) Stadtbezirke Liberty City ist in drei Stadtbezirke eingeteilt: Portland Island, Staunton Island und Shoreside Vale. Während es in GTA III noch so aussieht, als wären diese Distrikte mit je einer Insel identisch, scheint Shoreside Vale in Liberty City Stories im Norden einen nicht weiter zu definierenden „Anschluss“ ans Festland zu besitzen. Darauf deutet auch die – allerdings geschlossene – Abfahrt („Upstate“) im Tunnel unter dem Observatorium hin. Die Distrikte sind wiederum in Stadtteile unterteilt. Unternehmen Staatliche Einrichtungen Liberty besitzt ein Rathaus, das sich in Torrington befindet, direkt neben der Polizei. Des Weiteren steht auf dem Liberty Campus das Liberty City Community College, das viele Bereiche anbietet. Drei Polizeireviere, Krankenhäuser und Feuerwachen stehen auf allen drei Inseln, auf jeder jeweils eine der drei Services. Außerdem befindet sich bis 1998 in Fort Staunton ein Museum, das allerdings noch im selben Jahr von der großen U-Bahn-Explosion zerstört wird. Bildung und Forschung Liberty City besitzt sein Liberty City Community College, laut Liberty Tree das "schlechteste College Amerikas". Des Weiteren gibt es ein Observatorium, das „Cedar Ridge“ heißt und auf Shoreside Vale liegt. Kultur und Sport Liberty-City-Opernhaus Zwei Fußballteams und ein Footballteam (Liberty Cock in A) spielen in Liberty City: Die Liberty Cocks und die Liberty City Beavers. Beide haben ihr Heim im Liberty City Memorial Stadium. Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Die Medieval Millennium Fair hält jedes Wochenende ihre Messe im Liberty City Park (möglicherweise wird der Belleville Park gemeint oder das Staunton-View-Picknick-Areal). Medien Der führende Medienkonzern der Stadt ist Love Media, ansässig in Bedford Point. Er hat mindestens drei bewiesene Radiosender der Stadt: Head Radio (Imaging: „This is Head Radio. A Love Media station...“), Chatterbox FM (Donald Loves Meldungen: „Hello, I’m Donald Love. You’re listening to a Love Media station.“) und Lips 106 (auf der Website des Senders steht das Logo ganz unten). Double Clef FM und Flashback FM senden zwar aus dem gleichen Funkhaus wie Head Radio, müssen aber nicht zwingend dazugehören, wobei auf lovemedia.tv diese beiden unter Rundfunk auch aufgelistet sind. Lips 106 und Head Radio senden laut GTA-III-Website auch von woanders (von KBDDF aus). Love Media gibt außerdem die führende Zeitung heraus: den Liberty Tree. Schenkt man der Seite Glauben, gehört Bitch’n’Dog-Food-Werke ebenfalls zu Love Media. Chronologische Auftritte in GTA-Spielen Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (1986) ... Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) ... Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1998) ... Grand Theft Auto Advance (2000) ... Grand Theft Auto III (2001) ... Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Orte in GTA III Kategorie:Orte in GTA: Vice City Kategorie:Orte in GTA Advance Kategorie:Orte in GTA: San Andreas Kategorie:Orte in GTA: Liberty City Stories Kategorie:Städte im 3D Universum